Fullmetal Alchemist Unlimited Episode 48: An Assassination Game
by 1942
Summary: Growing suspicious of Kagetane's treacherous behavior, The Lightning orders Lightningmodo and three L-Bots to do a contraband check of his living quarters, much to Kagetane's discomfort. After stealing The Lightning Book, Kagetane summons the crab/samurai-like demon Craburai and the octopus/ninja-like demon Ninjapus to assassinate The Lightning!


I own **NOTHING! **Fullmetal Alchemist is owned by FUNimation Entertainment, Toei Animation, Saban Entertainment, Fox Kids, 20th Century Fox and Hiromu Arakawa!

Fullmetal Alchemist Unlimited Episode 48: An Assassination Game

Episode 48

"An Assassination Game"

NOTE #1: The season 2 intro goes the same

NOTE #2: Every kind of fighting move, especially punching and kicking, have Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm fighting move sound effects.

The Lightning Wing – April 19, 1999 11:25 AM/Kagetane Hiruko's Living Quarters, The Lightning Wing – April 19, 1999 11:25 AM

As The Lightning Wing flies to the right, the scene cuts to Kagetane's living quarters, Kagetane, who came back from having a flute glass cup of vodka from The Lightning Wing kitchen and still holding it in his right hand while drinking it, notices Lightningmodo and three L-Bots searching his entire living quarters high and look for anything suspicious, much to his anger and discomfort, all while letting out a brief "Huh?". "Come on! We haven't got all day you know! Faster! Faster!" Lightningmodo ordered as his three L-Bots continue to search Kagetane's living quarters for anything suspicious, though this time they search faster, making Kagetane even angrier. **"YOU HANDLESS HUNCHBACK! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY LIVING QUARTERS!?" **Kagetane asked loudly in anger and discomfort as he storms into his living quarters after tossing his flute glass of vodka aside, causing to break and shatter into pieces once hitting the floor. "Contraband check!" Lightningmodo answered nervously as he turns around and looks at an offscreen Kagetane. **"DOES THIS LOOK LIKE A FUCKING AIRPORT TO YOU!? BARGH! OUT OF MY WAY, BOLT BRAIN!"** Kagetane roared as he approaches one of the three L-Bots and pushes him to the floor, falling back-first onto the floor and dies instantly via falling to pieces once hitting the floor, then seizes Lightningmodo by the wrap. "I was only acting on my orders!" Lightningmodo added in fear. "On _WHOSE_ orders?" Kagetane asked as he lifts Lightningmodo up. "Uh, well...Uh..." Lightningmodo muttered as he shakes in fear with Hannah-Barbera teeth chattering sound effects. "On _MY _orders!" The Lightning, who is holding Piggy in his left claw and his Lightning Scepter with his right hand, finished as he enters the room, staring angrily at a nervous and scared Kagetane. "Lo-Lord Lightning!" Lightningmodo panted in relief as he looks at The Lightning while stopping shaking in fear with Hannah-Barbera teeth chattering sound effects. "Well of course, my lord! You never know what I'm cooking up in my free time!" Kagetane somewhat confessed in fear as he drops Lightningmodo, who grunts in minor pain once hitting the floor back-first and nervously and respectfully approaches The Lightning and nods at him. "It's not that I'm accusing you of anything...But I found **THIS** under your pillow last night!"

The Lightning snarled as he pulls out the partially destroyed group picture of him, The She-Lightning, Lightna and Piggy hugging and smiling together he found under Kagetane's pillow last night from his utility belt with his right hand and shows it to Kagetane after lightning teleporting his Lightning Scepter away with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm sound effects. "But I'm sure you didn't mean to." The Lightning finished as he grins and puts the partially destroyed group picture of him, The She-Lightning, Lightna and Piggy hugging and smiling together back into his utility belt with his right hand, relieving Kagetane. "What are you waiting for? Get lost, the contraband check is finished!" The Lightning ordered as he points outside Kagetane's living quarters with his right index finger to tell Lightningmodo and his two L-Bots to leave and that the contraband check is over. "You heard Zhe Lightning, let's get going!" Lightningmodo ordered as he and his two L-Bots leave the room. "You _NEVER_ know what the future holds!" The Lightning said as he pokes Kagetane's chest with his right index finger while grinning arrogantly then leaves the room itself. "That's right..._We don't!" _Kagetane replied mockingly as he nods and chuckles deviously. Once the coast was clear, Kagetane leaves his living quarters and heads to The Lightning Wing Secret Library to do what no other demon but The Lightning would dare to do, summon a demon through The Lightning Book! And by replicating The Lightning's voice with his voice replication abilities, he summons two yet to be seen demons while in The Lightning Wing Secret Library itself with The Lightning's voice to assassinate The Lightning! Though both this process and the two chants are offscreen and unheard.

A couple of hours later, after telling his two demons to leave him alone for a while, Kagetane, who's living quarters in complete disarray after throwing things all over the place, is enraged that he should be ruling existence instead The Lightning! **"I SHOULD BE THE ONE RULING EXISTENCE! NOT HIS MYSTERIOUS MAJESTY! THAT MEDDLING LIGHTNING! I'LL MAKE HIM FUCKING PAY!"** Kagetane roared as he completely destroys half of his entire living quarters simply by pounding his bed's headboard with his right fist. Fortunately, Kagetane's destructive tantrum didn't expose his living quarters to the sky, then his two demons, the crab/samurai-like demon Craburai, who sounds like Justin Cooks' Bellamy, and the octopus/ninja-like demon Ninjapus, who sounds like Josh Martin's Kid Buu, respectfully approach him from behind, without their new master even knowing. "Lord Kagetane!" Craburai called offscreen. "Huh!?" Kagetane asked loudly as he turns around and notices Craburai and Ninjapus stop approaching him to bow down to him. "You rang?" Craburai asked as the screen moves to the right to show him and Ninjapus bow down to Kagetane. "Yes, I have a nagging problem I need you to take care of for me, and as promised you will be compensated _generously_ for your time." Kagetane replied as he heads to his destroyed bed and pulls out a small, pale brown treasure chest he stole from The Lightning shortly after summoning Craburai and Ninjapus with both hands from under it and places it on top of the bed's destroyed headboard, then opens it with his right hand, revealing two golden grails, two silver grails with twelve, circular gold rims under a gold rim, a pearl necklace, a green jade talisman, a silver crown with two blue sapphires between a pink diamond on the right and a yellowish-orange diamond on the left, a gold ring, two gold bracelets and two silver gauntlets, making an offscreen Craburai and Ninjapus stare in greed. "This must be **BIG!" **Ninjapus said as he rubs his tentacles in greed. "What is this nagging little problem you speak of? Just say the word and we will destroy it _immediately!" _Craburai added as he bares his left claw and approaches Kagetane's treasure. "We will only require partial payment at this time!" Craburai finished as he wiggles his left claw towards Kagetane's treasure in pure greed for partial payment before assassinating The Lightning. "He is **NOT** and it!"

Kagetane growled as he closes the small, pale brown treasure chest with his right hand before a startled Craburai can get his left claw on it. "He is The Lightning!" Kagetane corrected angrily as Craburai and Ninjapus become scared at the mere mention of The Lightning's name, more than aware that the latter is invincible and almighty. "You mean, The Lightning? _THE_ Lightning?" Craburai asked as he and Ninjapus shake in fear. "Yes, The Lightning. Do you have a problem with the mission assigned to you?" Kagetane asked as he pulls out his cane sword from his right leg holster with his right hand and points at the two demons with it. "No...It's just that...The Lightning is an invincible and almighty being...I'm afraid it's impossible for anyone to defeat to him, let alone match his power." Craburai replied as he and Ninjapus stop shaking in fear. "And you call yourselves the greatest demon assassins in all of existence!" Kagetane insulted as he puts his cane sword back in his right leg holster with his right hand. "And I **NEVER** said it would be easy **OR** possible!" Kagetane sneered as he heads back to his bed's destroyed headboard, takes the small, pale brown treasure chest and walks over to his living quarter's destroyed dresser. "But if you finish the job, the treasure is _yours!" _Kagetane somewhat ensured as he firmly places the small, pale brown treasure chest on his living quarter's destroyed dresser. Then Kagetane, Craburai and Ninjapus hear footsteps coming their way, appearing as Lightningmodo's shadow! Startling the three demons as they know the moment he sees them, he'll report to The Lightning that Kagetane summoned a demon without his permission. "Kagetane?" Lightningmodo called as only his shadow is seen approaching Kagetane's half-destroyed living quarters. "Go!" Kagetane whispered as he points at the horizon with his left hand in a right hand-position, meaning he wants Craburai and Ninjapus Alchemists to leave The Lightning Wing before their cover is blown. "Right!" Craburai and Ninjapus replied quietly as they lightning teleport away from The Lightning Wing with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects. "Oh Ka-" Lightning was about to call again until he notices Craburai and Ninjapus' lightning teleportations, growing rather suspicious, all while he enters Kagetane's living quarters and stops in his tracks. "Hey! What was zhat?" Lightningmodo asked as he shrugs his shoulders. "Do you always have to ask so many questions!? What do you want, short-stuff?" Kagetane asked impatiently as he looks down at Lightningmodo while putting his fists on his hips. "The Lightning wants you to help Agent Bishop throw Edward Elric into Mt. Amestris." Lightningmodo replied as he looks up at Kagetane. "Oh he does? Does he!?" Kagetane asked loudly as he turns away from Lightningmodo and clunches his right fist. "Well you can tell The Lightning-" Kagetane was about to finish angrily until thinking of a way to take advantage of helping Agent Bishop throw Edward into Mt. Amestris to have Craburai and Ninjapus kill The Lightning, all while Lightningmodo scratches his head with his left leg in confusion. "You can tell The Lightning I'd be _honored _to help Agent Bishop! Yes..." Kagetane lied as he looks down at Lightningmodo and nods deviously.

The Resembool Woods, Resembool, Amestris - April 19, 1999 11:28 AM

In the Resembool Woods near the Elric Household, with their wives picking up their kids from preschool and Alphonse and Trisha accompanying them while Rosie is sleeping at home with Den next to her, Edward and Roy, who are in their normal clothes except shirtless and barefoot as their shirts, shoes and socks are next to the mat on the left, are sparing together on a training mat, dodging and blocking their attacks until Edward kicks Roy's feet out from under him, causing the latter to land on the training mat face-first in minor exhaustion. "Not bad!" Roy complimented as he smiles at Edward while getting up and nodding. "Thanks!" Edward thanked as he nods and he and Roy resume their sparing via charging at each other, ending in Edward kicking Roy in the right cheek with his left while Roy kicks Edward in the left cheek with his right foot, causing them to land on the training mat back-first in minor exhaustion, ending their sparing. "A little slow, huh?" Edward asked playfully as he rubs his right cheek with his right hand. "Haha! I'll try to keep up!" Roy replied as he rubs his left cheek with his left hand, then Roy gets up and puts his red t-shirt, white socks and blackish-gray shoes back on, but when Edward, who also got up and put his blue t-shirt back on, was about to put his white socks and brown shoes back on, a stroke of force lightning blows them away as they land on the ground in pain while grunting in pain, receiving only minor injuries via leaving tiny lacerations all over Edward's blue t-shirt and light brown pants and tiny lacerations all over Roy's red t-shirt and light gray pants, causing them to spew blood, destroying the training mat and Edward's white socks and brown shoes in the process. As Edward and Roy get up, they look around to see where the force lightning came from until noticing Agent Bishop slowly approaching them. "Edward, Roy!" Agent Bishop called as he stops approaching Edward and Roy. "Agent Bishop!? What do you want!? And why do I smell brimstone!?" Edward asked loudly in anger as he and Roy get into their fighting postures. "Edward, The Lightning has sent me to capture you and throw you into Mt. Amestris!" Agent Bishop answered loudly as he points at Edward with his left index finger, then activates his right mutated blade arm, prompting Edward to do his Mega Alchemist transformation and Roy to activate his Mega Alchemy Flame Sword. **"GO GO MEGA ALCHEMIST!" **Edward shouted as he does and finishes his Mega Alchemist transformation while activating his Blade Blaster. **"MEGA ALCHEMY FLAME SWORD!"** Roy shouted as he activates his Mega Flame Alchemy Sword, then our two heroes and Agent Bishop charge at each other. But before Edward's Blade Blaster and Roy's Mega Alchemy Flame Sword can come in contact with Agent Bishop, the latter effortlessly block them with his right mutated blade arm until pushing them away, then he punches Edward in the stomach with his left fist, cracking his armor, leaving a hole in it and his blue t-shirt, all while Edward grunts and backs away in pain, as well as blood dripping from his mouth. Roy tries to come to Edward's aid, but Agent Bishop side kicks him to the ground in the chest with his right foot, causing Roy to grunt in pain once hitting the ground back-first in pain, as well as lacerating his red t-shirt. Edward tried to slash Agent Bishop's feet from under him with his Blade Blaster, but he flip jumps backwards before the alchemist's weapon can even touch them, all while Agent Bishop turns around and laughs at an offscreen Edward and Roy. Roy was able to get back up and re-enters the battlefield with Edward, only for Agent Bishop to easily block and dodge their every attack until side kicking Edward to the ground in the back with his left foot, causing Edward to grunt in pain once hitting the ground face-first in pain, as well as lacerating his armor and blue t-shirt, Roy then leaped in the air with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm leap sound effects to kick Agent Bishop repeatedly in the face, only for the demon general to slash him in the chest with his right mutated blade arm, causing blood to spew from Roy's chest as the latter screams in agonizing pain until falling on the ground face-first, leaving a larger laceration on his red t-shirt and cracked his Mega Alchemy Flame Sword into pieces, which fell to the ground with him as tiny flames burn out, putting him out of commission. **"ROY!" **Edward screamed as he looks at a mortally wounded Roy until Agent Bishop charges at Edward to slash him in the chest with his right mutated blade arm, luckily Edward blocked it with his Blade Blaster, but is having a hard time keeping it blocked, making Agent Bishop grin evilly as well as making Edward fall on his knees, getting extremely exhausted from trying to keep the demon's attack blocked. Back at a mortally wounded Roy, who was able to get up halfway but coughs blood in the process, tries to telepathically contact Winry, Alphonse, Trisha, Riza, Jean and Maria for assistance. "Egh...Ugh...We need help!"

Roy tried to contact telepathically as he coughs up more blood. "Huh!?" Agent Bishop gasped as he turns his head to the left and electrocutes Roy with his force lightning from his left hand with Roy's bare skeleton showing, making him scream in agonizing pain until hitting the ground again face-first. Back at Edward's fight with Agent Bishop, Agent Bishop impale-slashes Edward in the upper left chest with his right mutated blade arm, leaving a larger a laceration on his armor blue t-shirt, as well as blood spewing from where he was impaled-slashed, making the teen scream in agonizing pain until roll falling on the ground the face-first but despite this, Edward was able to get back up and re-enter the battlefield. The fight ends when Edward leaping in the air with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm leap sound effects to try and impale-slash Agent Bishop back in the upper chest with his Blade Blaster, but the latter leaps in the air with crooked Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm leap sound sound effects and slashes him in the upper right chest with his right mutated blade arm, completely tarnishing his armor and blue t-shirt, as well as well as more blood spewing from where he was slashed, causing him to wail in agonizing pain until roll falling on the ground face-first., with Agent Bishop swiftly landing on his feet afterwards. Fortunately Edward uses his Blade Blaster in his right hand to help him get up, which simply made Agent Bishop laugh. "We're gonna finish this!" Edward shouted as he gets back into his fighting posture to resume his fight with Agent Bishop, but is interrupted by an offscreen Kagetane. **"OH, EDWARD!" **Kagetane called offscreen as he notices his presence while letting out a brief "Huh!?". "Kagetane! What are you doing here!?'' Edward asked loudly as he prepares to fight Kagetane, but the latter has Roy in a vicious choke hold! "Now that I have your attention, **I HAVE SOMETHING ELSE TO SHOW YOU!"** Kagetane relied loudly as Edward looks in horror that Winry, Maes, Trisha Jr., a transformed Alphonse, a transformed Trisha, Riza, Mahasa, Jennifer, Jean, Maria and Martin, who are all in their normal clothes, handcuffed in Lightning Cuffs by seven L-Bots behind them after Kagetane easily captured them after the kids were picked up from preschool, with the kids, including Rosie, who is also in her normal clothes and being carried by an eighth L-Bot after using sleeping gas on Den to prevent him from saving her, cry violently while a panicking Winry, a transformed Alphonse, a transformed Trisha, Riza, Jean and Maria desperately try to break free, but to no avail. "Oh no!'' Edward cried as he backs away sightly. "Excellent work, Kagetane!" Agent Bishop complimented as he nods. "What do you want from us this time!?" Edward asked in angry confusion as only the back of him and Agent Bishop's bodies are shown. **"YOU'RE **the one The Lightning wants, Edward." Agent Bishop answered as he approaches Edward from behind, the latter of whom turns around and looks at him. "Surrender and I'll release your friends and family. You have my word. Or...I'll have to kill all of you!" Agent Bishop threatened as he stops approaching Edward once next to him on the left. "Urgh! It's a trap!" Jean yelled as the screen moves to the right to show the eighth L-Bot holding a violently crying Rosie. ''Don't do it, Edward!" A transformed Alphonse shouted as he shakes his head. "Don't listen to him, Edward! He _can't _be trusted!" Roy added loudly as Edward turns around and sees his family and friends begging him not to surrender. "Well, will it be **YOU? **Or **THEM?" **Kagetane asked mockingly as he nods and points at an offscreen Edward with his left index finger, then points at Winry, Maes, Trisha Jr., Rosie, a transformed Alphonse, a transformed Trisha, Roy, Riza, Mahasa, Jennifer, Jean, Maria and Martin with his head to tell Edward that if he doesn't surrender, he'll kill them. Knowing that his family and friends are on the line, he clunches his fists while shedding tears of anger and finally surrenders via tossing his Blade Blaster onto the ground, thus stopping his fist clunching and angry tear shedding, as well as shattering Winry, Maes, Trisha Jr., Rosie, a transformed Alphonse, a transformed Trisha, Roy, Riza, Mahasa, Jennifer, Jean, Maria and Martin while satisfying Kagetane an offscreen Agent Bishop. **"EDWARD, DON'T DO IT!" **Roy screamed as he manages to break free from Kagetane's vicious choke hold and reaches his right arm out, only for Kagetane to grab him hold him in an even more vicious choke hold while snarling. Before surrendering, Edward deactivates his Mega Alchemist form as the screen zooms in on him. "Don't!" Riza screamed as the scene cuts to Kagetane laughing evilly while nodding. "Let my friends and family go!" Edward ordered impatiently. "Get him!" Kagetane ordered as he points at Edward with his left index finger while five of the eight L-Bots head over to the teen, who puts his hands behind his back before two of them cuff him with Lightning Cuffs they got from their holsters with their right hands while one seizes his Blade Blaster off the ground with his right hand and nods at an offscreen Kagetane. **"NO! GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM, YOU BASTARD!" **Roy roared with his right arm out as the scene cuts to Edward glaring angrily at Agent Bishop. "Take him away!" Agent Bishop ordered as he points at the horizon with his left index finger so the five L-Bots can lightning teleport him to Mt. Amestris. "No!" Jean screamed offscreen as only the back of Agent Bishop's body is shown. "Edward, no!" Winry cried offscreen as this made Agent Bishop laugh maniacally. **"EDWARD!" **Roy screamed with his right hand out as the five L-Bots teleport to Mt. Amestris with Edward with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects, making Agent Bishop laugh even louder. "No! Edward..." Winry whimpered as the screen zooms in on her, Maes, Trisha Jr., Rosie, a transformed Alphonse, a transformed Trisha, Roy, Riza, Mahasa, Jennifer, Jean, Maria and Martin's shattered faces as they then start to sob. "Now, as I said before, we get Edward Elric and you get your freedom!" Agent Bishop said as he turns around approaches Roy. **"NOW GET OUT OF HERE! AND NEXT TIME YOU WON'T BE SO LUCKY!" **Agent Bishop roared as he grabs Roy by the left shoulder with his left hand and throws him to the ground back-first, causing him to grunt in agonizing pain, all while Agent Bishop points at him with his right mutated blade arm, then lowers it. **"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? WE'RE NOT REALLY GOING TO LET THEM GO!?" **Kagetane asked loudly in outrage as he pulls Agent Bishop's right mutated blade arm while shaking his head. "Ragh! I gave my word to them and I must honor my promise!" Agent Bishop replied angrily but honestly as he turns around, seizes Kagetane by the coat with his left hand and respectfully rams him onto a tree branch back-first while nodding at him. "Okay! Okay! I should but have questioned you!" Kagetane said, pretending to be scared as he takes Agent Bishop's left hand off his coat and nods. "You are right! I don't know what I was thinking! Ha! Ha!" Kagetane laughed nervously as he scratches the back of his head with his right hand. "Eh-uh...**L-BOTS, RELEASE THEM!" **Kagetane commanded as he lowers his left hand down while the Lightning Cuffs automatically uncuffed Winry, Maes, Trisha Jr., a transformed Alphonse, a transformed Trisha, Riza, Mahasa, Jennifer, Jean, Maria and Jean, as well as the eighth L-Bots mockingly tossing a violently crying Rosie back to Winry, who luckily catches her just in time, only for the three L-Bots to push her, Maes, Trisha Jr., a transformed Alphonse, a transformed Trisha, Riza, Mahasa, Jennifer, Jean, Maria and Martin onto the ground face-first, causing them to gasp in pain. "Our job here is through, we must return to The Lightning!" Agent Bishop finished as he deactivates his right mutated blade arm, then turns around and walks away. _"Bagh! You are a foolish warrior! Your honor will be your downfall!" _Kagetane swore silently as he stomps his right foot until following Agent Bishop, who was unaware of his partner's threat. "Edward...!" Roy whimpered as he manages roll over with his right arm out while Agent Bishop, Kagetane and their three L-Bots lightning teleport to Mt. Amestris with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects, leaving him, Winry, Maes, Trisha Jr., Rosie, a transformed Alphonse, a transformed Trisha, Riza, Mahasa, Jennifer, Jean, Maria and Martin to weep in sadness and agony.

Mt. Amestris, North City, Amestris – April 19, 1999 11:47 AM/The Lightning Wing – April 19, 1999 11:48 AM

At the dormant Mt. Amestris, with The Lightning Wing perched on its crater's rims while the ship's air stairs are open, the five L-Bots, who turn out to be L-Bots with built-in jet-packs, arrive with Edward in their clutches until landing, automatically deactivating their built-in jet-packs and two of them chaining his hands with shackles that were already placed for him that were attached to a ten foot tall shackle holder crafted from hardened lava by Kagetane before his L-Bots arrived with Edward after the other three approach an offscreen Kagetane, Agent Bishop and three L-Bots without built-in jet-packs who were left to hold Winry, Maes, Trisha Jr., Rosie, Roy, Riza, Mahasa, Jennifer, Jean, Maria and Martin captive and were already with the two Lightning Generals before the other five could make it despite leaving last. Once Edward was chained up, Kagetane was already holding Edward's Blade Blaster with his left hand, but is starting to grow impatient with not killing him right away, all while Agent Bishop is next to Kagetane on the left and their three L-Bots behind them. "We are wasting our time standing around and waiting! I say kill him **NOW! RARGHER!" **Kagetane roared as turns around and electrocutes Edward with his force lightning from his right hand, making Edward wail in agonizing pain with his bare skeleton showing as well as making Kagetane cackle sadistically. But this alone disgusted Agent Bishop. **"STOP IT!" **Agent Bishop commanded as he stops Kagetane's brutal assault on Edward via grabbing his right arm with his right hand and putting it down, all while Edward pants heavily. "We must wait, The Lightning wants to deal with him personally!" Agent Bishop finished as he nods. "That's right!" The Lightning sneered offscreen as Kagetane, Agent Bishop and the six L-Bots behind them turn around and notice The Lightning, with his Lightning Scepter in his right hand, The She-Lightning, Lightna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer Bill Sykes and Kent Mansley exit The Lightning Wing via walking down its airstairs while Edward notices this by lifting his head up, despite it being painful. "Out of my way!" The Lightning ordered as Kagetane, Agent Bishop and the six L-Bots get out of his way using a "get out of my way" gesture while he approaches Edward, with only the back of his upper body being shown. "So, have you learned your lesson on how you humans turned me into a sociopathic being of pure evil?" The Lightning asked as he stops approaching Edward and mockingly pats his left cheek with his right hand once putting his Lightning Scepter in his left claw. "Like I told you when we first met, revenge is **NEVER **is the answer!"

Edward replied as he glares angrily at The Lightning. "You can't fool me with false sympathy! The reason I brought you here is so that I can throw into this volcano and watch you melt!" The Lightning snarled as he uses his Lightning Scepter to melt away the snow covering Mt. Amestris, revealing its boiling hot lava, as well as the melted snow falling into it and to add the finishing touches, The Lightning uses his stretching powers to dip his right index finger into the lava, electrifying it so it can actually kill Edward. "Untie him!" The Lightning ordered offscreen as the screen zooms in on Edward's scared face, all while the two L-Bots next to him on the left and right untie his hands from his shackles via the keys to them that they were holding in their right hands. "Throw him in!" The Lightning ordered as the two L-Bots put Edward's hands behind his back and drag him near the lava, all while The Lightning walks away towards The She-Lightning, Lightna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes and Kent Mansley so they can all laugh at Edward's demise once The Lightning stops approaching them and turns around. "And like **I **told you when we first met, **IT'S FUN TO KILL PEOPLE!" **The Lightning exclaimed viciously as he, The She-Lightning, Lightna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes and Kent Mansley begin to laugh at a furious Edward, with the screen zooming in on a laughing Kagetane holding his Blade Blaster in his left hand afterwards, meaning he thought of a way to escape. Edward managed to break free from the clutches of the L-Bot next to him on the left and tackles him into the lava, seemingly killing them both while Edward and the L-Bot wail in agonizing pain, except the L-Bot wailed like R2-D2 except backwards and in a low-pitched voice, making The Lightning, The She-Lightning, Lightna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Dr. Lagart, Bill Sykes and Kent Mansley laugh even louder. But just when the villains were about to head to The Lightning Wing to celebrate, Edward, who used the L-Bot he almost fell into the lava with to fly him out of the crater by activating its jet-pack controls from the inside with his left hand after punching a hole in its chest with his right fist, getting its black blood all over him, mainly his upper body. **"WHAT!?" **The Lightning asked loudly in outrage and confusion as him, his family and allies turn around and are shocked to see Edward using their own minions to escape. Once the L-Bot was in Edward's control he flies away from the Mt. Amestris, with the front of Kagetane's coat getting stuck in his Blade Blaster in the process. **"GET HIM!" **The Lightning commanded angrily as he points at an offscreen Edward with his right index finger. "**YES**, **LORD LIGHTNING!" **Agent Bishop replied as he nods and goes after Edward with seven L-Bots assisting them while Lightningmodo, Kingpin, Diva, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes and Kent Mansley go after Edward from a different direction.

The Desert Area - April 19, 1999 12:54 PM

At the Desert Area between Amestris and Xing, Edward, despite thousands of feet in the air, is still controlling the L-Bot's built-in jet-pack until he decides it's time to land, but before doing so, he prepares to get Kagetane off his Blade Blaster! "Have a nice fall!" Edward as he gets Kagetane off his Blade Blaster via pulling it off the front of Kagetane's coat with his right hand, causing him to scream until roll falling on the ground in minor pain while grunting in minor pain, as well as leaving a huge tear in the front of his coat. Once getting Kagetane off his Blade Blaster, Edward himself and the L-Bot he was controlling both roll fall on the ground in pain while grunting pain, though the L-Bot died instantly from his wounds as an exhausted Edward manages to get up, as well as panting in exhaustion. Kagetane had a much easier time getting up, but is enraged that Edward tore apart the front of his coat. Then Edward runs into the desert to find a place to rest, not knowing that The Lightning and Kagetane's trap await him! "Run, alchemist! Right into my trap!" Kagetane hissed as he nods. **"I WANT HIM CAPTURED! AND YOU'D BETTER NOT COME BACK WITHOUT HIM!" **Agent Bishop roared as Kagetane turns around and notices Agent Bishop and his seven L-Bots approaching to ask them which way Edward went. **"KAGETANE! DID YOU SEE HIM!? WHICH WAY DID HE GO!?" **Agent Bishop asked loudly as he and his seven L-Bots stop approaching nervous Kagetane. "Uh, no! I di-didn't...I mean yeah! Yes! Yes! Yes! He went **THAT **way! **THAT **way! Yes! **RIGHT OVER THOSE HILLS!" **Kagetane lied loudly as he points at some offscreen hills with his right index finger. "Good work!" Agent Bishop complimented as he puts his left hand on Kagetane's right shoulder and nods at him. **"AFTER HIM!" **Agent Bishop commanded as he points at the horizon with his right index finger then he and his seven L-Bots go after Edward, leaving the screen while doing so, not knowing that they've been tricked. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Agent Bishop to the rescue! Ha! Ha!" Kagetane cackled as he mockingly salutes an offscreen Agent Bishop with his right hand. When Kagetane was about to laugh some more, he is interrupted by The Lightning, with his Lightning Scepter in his right hand, The She-Lightning, Lightna, Piggy and Skull, who are approaching him to also ask which way Edward went. **"KAGETANE!" **

The Lightning called offscreen as he notices him, The She-Lightning, Lightna, Piggy and Skull approaching him. "This is working so perfectly, I can barely stand it!" Kagetane squealed deviously as he bounces up and down until approaching The Lightning, The She-Lightning, Lightna, Piggy and Skull. "Which way did he go!?" The Lightning asked loudly as he and Kagetane are walking next to each other. **"THAT **way!" Kagetane answered loudly but truthfully as he points at the actual direction where Edward went with his left index finger. "He climbed over that hill" Kagetane added as he points at the hill where Edward climbed over with his head while the L-Bot Edward was controlling still showing signs of life via twitching its limbs as well as his built-in still working a bit until finally dying after malfunctioning and letting out a few sparks of electricity. "Excellent! Leave him to me, Kagetane!" The Lightning finished as he nods at Kagetane. "As you command." Kagetane replied as he nods back at The Lightning, who runs after Edward with The She-Lightning, Lightna, Piggy and Skull while only the back of their bodies being shown. Once The Lightning and his family were gone, Kagetane prepares to put his plan into action. "It is time!" Kagetane hissed as he snaps his right fingers and Craburai and Ninjapus lightning teleport right in front of him with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects to initiate the assassination of The Lightning.

A couple of miles away, Edward is still finding a place to rest, with nine small, square-shaped pale red and light gray generators with seven, pale black vents right in front of him, as well as a slightly bigger, square-shaped pale red and light gray generator with a black and red lever between each of its four, pale black vents that has twelve, dark gray circular wires sticking out of it a few feet away from the generators, hidden behind two rocks and a small bush, which he didn't notice, not knowing he's falling into a trap. Once Edward steps inside, a small but powerful bolt of electricity from out of nowhere pushes him closer into the center of the nine small, square-shaped pale red and light gray generators with seven, pale black vents to the ground back-first in pain, causing him to wail in pain after his bare skeleton is briefly shown. Although Edward manages to get up afterwards, suffering only minor injuries, the back of The Lightning's legs are seen approaching Edward, who turns around and notices him. "Alchemist!" The Lightning yelled as he stops approaching Edward while right outside the nine small, square-shaped pale red and light gray generators with seven, pale black vents and the slightly bigger, square-shaped pale red and light gray generator controller with a black and red lever between each of its four, pale black vents that has twelve, dark gray circular wires sticking out of it, then the scene cuts to the screen zooming on The Lightning glaring deviously at Edward until a close up of his left claw is seen holding what appears to be a gray, cloud/star-shaped force field remote that has a pointy red button with a transparent, white turbine-shaped transmitter, then presses it, revealing him and Kagetane's trap to be a force field as it activates via coming out as nine yellow, circular lines going upward from its nine small, square-shaped pale red and light gray generators with seven, pale black vents until turning teal with honey comb-like between the lines as they fade away with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm laser beam sound effects, as well as the entire force field turning invisible, all while Edward realizes he's not going anywhere. "No more tricks! But escape the force field if you can!" The Lightning taunted as The She-Lightning, Lightna, Piggy and Skull stand beside him while the screen circles around them once sitting in midair, challenging Edward to break through the force field. "If that's the way you want it..." Edward muttered angrily but calmly as he tears off his slashed blue t-shirt with his left hand and furiously tosses it to the ground while his muscles grow, as well as using the L-Bot blood on him as warpaint, making The Lightning snarl silently. "That's exactly what you'll get!" Edward snarled as the screen moves up to show him clunching his left fist while preparing his Mega Alchemist transformation. **"GO GO MEGA ALCHEMIST!" **Edward shouted as he does and finishes his Mega Alchemist transformation while activating his armor at the same time. Back in his Mega Alchemist form, Edward gets into his fighting posture and prepares to use his Blade Blaster to break through the force field, but once he started via dealing his first blow on the force field, it electrocutes him in the abdomen, cracking his armor, leaving a hole in it and knocks him to the ground face-first in severe pain, causing him to wail in severe pain after his bare skeleton is shown, meaning the point of The Lightning's plan is to have Edward die from exhaustion and the force field kill him in the process.

Several miles away, Winry, who is in her normal clothes and in her 1983 Jeep CJ-7 Renegade, a transformed Alphonse in Edward's 1986 Ford Taurus Wagon, Roy, who is wearing a forehead bandage around his head, gauze bandages all around the wounds on his chest, and Riza in their light gray 1985 Ford LTD Crown Victoria, Jean and Maria in their pale green 1986 Mercury Sable, who are all in their state military uniforms and a transformed Trisha riding on Robo-Corn, are racing to Edward's location to help him escape after leaving Alexander in charge of the kids at Central Command. "I'm sensing that Edward is just thirty kilometers away from here!'' A transformed Trisha informed in her male Knight Of Alchemy voice as she points at the horizon with her right index finger. "Right! Let's hurry, Edward's counting on us!" Roy replied loudly as he clunches his right fist until lowering it while he, Winry, a transformed Alphonse, a transformed Trisha, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria floor it to get to Edward before the force field kills him.

Back at Edward's struggle with trying to escape the force field, Edward, who has almost all of his armor destroyed, is getting exhausted from several failed attempts to try and escape the force field while panting heavily. Behind the slightly bigger, square-shaped pale red and light gray generator controller with a black and red lever between each of its four, pale black vents that has twelve, dark gray circular wires sticking out of it, an unnoticed Kagetane, who is hunched down to make sure no one sees him, is about to tell Craburai and Ninjapus, who are bowing down to him, to kill The Lightning and make it look like Edward did it. "Now is our chance!" Kagetane said as he turns around and looks at Craburai and Ninjapus. "Go kill The Lightning, and make it look like Edward Elric did it!" Kagetane ordered quietly as he chuckles. "Right!" Craburai and Ninjapus replied as they nod. Edward, despite losing almost all of his strength, decides to give escaping the force field one last shot by attacking it with his Blade Blaster again, only for the force field to electrocute him in the neck and chest, obliterating his armor and roll falls on the ground back-first in agonizing pain, causing him to wail in agonizing pain after his bare skeleton is briefly shown, all while The Lightning, The She-Lightning, Lightna, Piggy and Skull are unsurprised that Edward can handle so much pain. "I'll **NEVER **gonna let you beat me, Lightning!" Edward shouted as he points at The Lightning with his Blade Blaster. "You've reached the end of your story!" The Lightning replied mockingly as he prepares to use his Lightning Scepter to kill Edward along with the force field while grinning evilly, but the screen moves to the right to show Kagetane pulling out his cane sword from his right leg holster with his right hand and destroys the slightly bigger, square-shaped pale red and light gray generator controller with a black red lever between each of its four, pale black vents that has twelve, dark gray circular wires sticking out of it controlling the force field, causing it to deactivate with Power Rangers Lost Galaxy portal sound effects until exploding with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm/Post-Power Rangers Turbo explosion sound effects, making The Lightning let out a loud "Huh!?" while greatly confusing Edward, The She-Lightning, Lightna, Piggy and Skull, who also notice that the force field is destroyed. **"THE FORCE FIELD!" **The Lightning roared in outrage as he hears familiar laughing coming from a short cliff, when he turns his head to the left, he is shocked to see Craburai and Ninjapus turning against him as they leap in the air with crooked Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm leap sound effects, stop laughing and swiftly land on their feet right in front of The Lightning. **"CRABURAI! NINJAPUS! HOW DARE YOU BETRAY ME!?" **The Lightning roared as he, The She-Lightning, Lightna and Skull get into their fighting postures while Piggy hides behind some bushes until the treacherous demons are disposed of. **"YOU WILL NEVER KNOW!" **

Craburai replied loudly as he and Ninjapus charge at The Lightning, with Edward confused that one of The Lightning's own demons would turn against him while the screen zooms in on him. Once the fight of treachery and secrecy began, all of Craburai's attacks with his samurai sword and Ninjapus' attacks with his nun chucks just pass right through The Lightning, as well as him effortlessly blocking all of their attacks along the help of his wife, daughter and younger brother, who are also immune to Craburai and Ninjapus' attacks and blocking them with ease, despite The Lightning being the most powerful villain ever. With The Lightning and his family too busy trying to figure out why Craburai and Ninjapus are betraying them and who planned The Lightning's assassination, this gives Edward the opportunity to escape after managing to get up by using his Blade Blaster in his right hand to do so. Back at The Lightning, The She-Lightning, Lightna and Skull's fight with Craburai and Ninjapus, The Lightning kicks Ninjapus' tentacles out from under him with his right foot, causing the latter to land on the ground face-first in pain while hissing in pain. Craburai tries to assist his comrade, but The Lightning slashes him in the abdomen with his Lightning Scepter, causing blood to spew from his abdomen and scream in agonizing until hitting the ground face-first. With Craburai immobilized, The Lightning turns his attention to Ninjapus, who is terrified that he is about to be brutally punished for him and Craburai's betrayal. As The Lightning comes closer, he lightning teleports away his Lightning Scepter with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects and activates his built-in lightsaber claw and slices Ninjapus in half with it, causing the latter to scream in agonizing pain until hitting the ground back-first and evaporating into yellow green particles, killing him instantly, horrifying and shattering an offscreen Craburai, then The Lightning deactivates his built-in lightsaber claw. "No! Don't!" Craburai with his left hand out as he backs away in fear while The Lightning turns his attention towards him, ready to finish the job himself, with The She-Lightning, Lightna, Piggy and Skull understanding his decision. "Now, it's your turn!" The Lightning hissed as he charges at Craburai, who was able to get up and knocks his samurai sword off his right hand with his right foot before he could attack while it flies in the air until landing on the ground and breaking it in half, then he pins Craburai to a nearby hill in the chest with his right foot and find out who planned his assassination. "Please, don't kill me!" Craburai begged as he puts his hands up. "Who put you up to this!?" The Lightning asked as he pins Craburai harder onto the hill with his right foot, waiting for an answer. "It was-" Craburai was about to answer until The Lightning grows impatient and seizes him by the armor with his left claw after getting his right foot off of Craburai's chest. "Tell me, who!?" The Lightning asked impatiently as he drags Craburai closer to him to get a quicker answer. "Uh-It was...Ugh...It was...Uh...Eh-" Craburai was about to answer until a stroke of force lightning electrocutes him from behind, making him scream in agonizing pain as well as shocking The Lightning, The She-Lightning, Lightna, Piggy and Skull, all while The Lightning lets go of Craburai's armor. When Craburai turns around to see who electrocuted him, he is outraged that Kagetane was the one who did it from his right hand, as he didn't want him to expose the plan, knowing it would lead to his death, all while Craburai tries to electrocute the treacherous Kagetane back with his force lightning from his right hand, only to fall on the ground face-first and explode with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm/Post-Power Rangers Turbo explosion sound effects, as well as making The Lightning cover himself with his cape in his right hand until the explosion ended and uncovers himself from his cape in his right hand. **"LORD LIGHTNING! EURGHERGH!" **Kagetane bellowed with his right hand out as he heads towards The Lightning in a slow-motion manner. "Urgh! Kagetane!" The Lightning grunted angrily as he stomps his right foot on the ground. "He was just about to tell me what traitor plotted my assassination!" The Lightning snarled as Kagetane stops heading towards him. "I-I didn't know! I thought I was saving your life, my lord!" Kagetane lied nervously as this made The Lightning snarl furiously while stomping his left foot on the ground while his anger causes thunder to roar, then realizes that Edward has escaped. "Now look at what you've done! Edward Elric! He's gone!" The Lightning finished furiously as he kicks Kagetane in the balls with his right foot, causing him to whimper in pain while covering his crotch and falling to the ground sideways, then The Lightning, The She-Lightning, Lightna, Piggy and Skull lightning teleport back to The Lightning Wing with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects, too angry to even go after Edward, who is probably miles away by now.

Merely a mile away, an extremely exhausted and wounded Edward falls on the ground back-first to rest, then sees Winry in her 1983 Jeep CJ-7 Renegade, a transformed Alphonse in Edward's 1986 Ford Taurus Wagon, Roy and Riza in their light gray 1985 Ford LTD Crown Victoria, Jean and Maria in their pale green 1986 Mercury Sable and a transformed Trisha riding on Robo-Corn stopping their cars/steed to help him get back up. "Edward!" Winry yelled as she, a transformed Alphonse, a transformed Trisha, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria rush over to Edward. "Winry! I'm sure lucky you guys found me!" Edward panted as he hugs Winry, but just when our heroes were about to have a group hug, Craburai evolves into his most powerful form, Super Craburai after Kagetane's unheard chant! His limbs are now all humanoid, except his left claw and wears thinner armor with a samurai coat! All while his voice deepens as he laughs evilly. A transformed Trisha then begins her Robo-Corn Knight Mode transformation. **"ROBO-CORN**, **COME FORTH!" **A transformed Trisha shouted in her male Knight Of Alchemy voice as Robo-Corn approaches her to fuse with her to become Robo-Corn Knight Mode. **"ROBO**-**CORN KNIGHT MODE ACTIVATE!" **A transformed Trisha shouted in her male Knight Of Alchemy voice as she does and finishes her Robo-Corn Knight Mode transformation while activating her Alchemy Ax. Super Craburai tries to slash Edward across the chest with his samurai sword but the latter blocks with his Blade Blaster with ease, then an enhanced, transformed Trisha prepares to do her Alchemy Spin attack. **"ALCHEMY SPIN!" **An enhanced, transformed Trisha shouted in her enhanced, male Knight Of Alchemy voice as she horizontally hits Super Craburai with it, all while a brief explosion comes out of Super Craburai as he grunts in pain. **"SUPER BODY CANNON FIRE!" **A transformed Alphonse shouted as he blasts Super Craburai in the chest with his Super Body Cannon planted into his torso, leaving a huge bloodless hole there. **"MEGA ALCHEMY FLAME DOUBLE SLASH!" **Roy shouted as he charges at Super Craburai while holding his Mega Alchemy Flame Sword, then cuts him in an x-shape twice with it, leaving sizzling sparks where the super demon was cut as he growls in pain. **"BLADE BLASTER FIRE!" **Edward shouted as he blasts Super Craburai with it, causing him to explode with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm/Post-Power Rangers Turbo explosion sound effects after roaring in pain.

The Lightning Wing – April 19, 1999 2:25 PM/Kagetane Hiruko's Living Quarters, The Lightning Wing – April 19, 1999 2:25 PM

As The Lightning Wing flies to the right, the scene cuts to Kagetane's living quarters, Kagetane, who came back from getting a bag of ice for his injured crotch after The Lightning kicked it for letting Edward escape and ruining his plan from The Lightning Wing Kitchen and still holding it over his crotch in his right hand, then Agent Bishop calls him to give him something. "Kagetane!" Agent Bishop shouted with his left hand out as Kagetane sighs in annoyance. "Yes, Agent Bishop, my fearless friend?" Kagetane replied as he turns around, takes the bag of ice off his crotch and tosses it aside. "I have something to give you. Uh...Here." Agent Bishop said as he approaches Kagetane until taking out an American Revolution dagger his father gave him before he died from his right side pocket to give it to him as a token of appreciation for coming to The Lightning's aid while showing it to him with both hands, despite the reason Kagetane killing Craburai was so he wouldn't expose his plan to The Lightning. "Hmm?" Kagetane asked as the screen moves up to show Kagetane's confused but unsurprised face. "As a token of my appreciation, for coming to The Lightning's aid, that was **VERY **honorable of you!"

Agent Bishop complimented as the screen zooms in on his honored face, pretending to accept it as a gift. "Uh...Well..." Kagetane muttered as he nervously takes the dagger from Agent Bishop with both hands. "Yes! Yes! We have to look out for each other! We **DO **have a code of honor!" Kagetane lied as he circles Agent Bishop until patting his left shoulder with his right hand while nodding. You can count on me, Kagetane! Farewell!" Agent Bishop finished as he salutes Kagetane with his right until heading to his living quarters. "Yes...And you can count on me too, my honorable friend..." Kagetane lied deviously as the screen zooms in on him looking at the dagger Agent Bishop gave him while holding it with his left hand, but little did he know, Lightningmodo was passing by until he stops unnoticed and sees Kagetane about to dishonor his gift! "Your loyalty is as worthless as this two-bit dagger! Hmph!" Kagetane hissed as he bends the dagger to the right and tosses it aside, then struts into his living quarters while its slide door closes. Realizing Kagetane is a dishonorable traitor, Lightningmodo heads to The Lightning to report Kagetane's treachery!


End file.
